


Darkest Before The Dawn

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: An Invite, Back-story, Gen, Lost Soul, Night-Time Reflections, the 1950's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Caught in hard times, a certain unemployed Hatter is about to see his luck change.**Credit to @ReyRey Cristales on Discord for the RP and letting him in!!**





	Darkest Before The Dawn

You’ve been kicked out of your apartment for two weeks.

It isn’t easy hopping around from place to place just trying to find a spot to stand for one minute.

Would be easier with a job…

_If._

They didn’t think you were a walking weirdo (and a Communist, too let’s not forget that)!

The moon is already high in the air.

Getting colder…

You pull your collar tighter around your neck.

Randomly drag the heel of your shoe through a puddle.

Forget sleep-

You’re too busy worrying about the Future to do that.

“Excuse me, sir…”

Someone waits in the darkness, hand outstretched.

A white envelope, just for him?

“Your presence has been requested”.

By whom?

“That’s a mistake-“

You see the seal.

Whose is it!?

“There’s _definitely_ been a mistake”.

“No mistakes, sir”.

You take the suspicious note, and rip it open.

…

You don’t know whether to smile or cry.

(So you do both).

**)

**Author's Note:**

> He's here...my Hatter baby...I'm so proud...
> 
> (Definitely cannot handle myself) d:


End file.
